


Of Losses and Flowers

by XxAliceSoniaHeartsxX



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Drabble, F/M, Injury, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 14:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15536487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxAliceSoniaHeartsxX/pseuds/XxAliceSoniaHeartsxX
Summary: [Drabble] A loss and a confrontation. [Merric and F!Robin]





	Of Losses and Flowers

Things didn’t go according to plan.  
That was all Robin had to account.  
At the start it was a relatively simple mission for her and her team. Locate a militia of Musspell who managed to evade Arskian soil and take them down.  
And it was.  
Ike and Ninian took out the infantry, she took care of the cavalry and the fliers and Elise provided support.  
But she did not calculated that reinforcements might appear.  
After that, everything went downhill and her team got out of this fight severely injured. She had to thank Elise’s quick thinking of using an escape staff and getting them out of danger.  
Now she was lying in the infirmary bed, regretting her decisions.  
‘I personally think you did the best you could.’ She heard a voice behind her.  
Merric was sitting next to her bed, looking at her with a smile.  
‘HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT?’ She snapped at her friend. ‘BECAUSE OF ME MY TEAM ALMOST DIED.’  
The green-haired man’s expression changed.  
‘I know you may think like this,’ he said. ‘But we were informed only about one militia. There was no way you could predict there were other forces nearby. Even the Summoner is frustrated by this.’  
‘BUT I’M A MASTER TACTICIAN.’ She yelled. ‘I SHOULD HAVE BEEN ABLE TO SEE THROUGH.’  
‘We all make mistakes!’ Merric stated. ‘It doesn’t matter whether you’re a master tactician or not.’  
That made Robin stutter.  
‘You overwork yourself.’ The man continued. ‘If you keep up like that, you’ll get burned. So, use this time to rest. Alright?’  
And with that he stood up and left, leaving a small bouquet for Robin by her bedside .  
He just hopped his words brought her spirits back.

**Author's Note:**

> Just something small (and not very good) that i wrote for Fire Emblem rarepair week with the prompt:Battles/Loss/Victory.


End file.
